Violet Evergarden
is the titular protagonist of the Violet Evergarden series. She is an Auto Memories Doll and a new employee of the CH Postal Company. Violet seeks to learn the meaning of certain words that Gilbert told her when they were in the military. Appearance Violet is described as a very beautiful and attractive young woman, being almost doll-like in appearance, with bright, aqua-blue eyes, a fair and light complexion, and a slender frame. Despite her elegant appearance, she is still rather young and is noted to have retained childish traces.Volume 1, Chapter 1 She has waist-length golden-blonde hair with locks that frame her face. She either has her hair untied, in a low ponytail or, after becoming a Doll, pulled up into two braided buns with two red ribbons. Due to losing her arms in the war, Violet received maneuverable prosthetic arms made of metal.Volume 1, Chapter 4 After the end of the war and on normal occasions, Violet is often seen wearing a white blouse, a green skirt and a pair of heeled brown boots. After becoming a Doll, she is often seen in her working uniform which consists of a white ribbon-tie dress with a Prussian blue jacket. She also wears a white, pleated silk skirt and an emerald brooch at her throat decorated with a white lace necktie, which is a gift she received from Gilbert. Her long leather boots are of a deep brown. Personality Growing up as a child soldier and treated as a mere tool, Violet did not socialize like a regular human being and as a result, does not understand human feelings well. She was raised as a person who had feelings but couldn't perceive or express them.Volume 1, Chapter 6 For this reason, she can be mistaken as emotionless. She couldn't even speak or understand speech in the past, only understanding orders to kill. She did not possess any sense of right or wrong from the start; she didn't understand what could be considered righteous or erroneous. She merely chased after the adults who gave her orders.Volume 2, Chapter 1 She followed the idea of "kill or be killed," thus she could kill countless people without feeling guilt or remorse. She does anything that is asked of her and always follows orders, which is a trait from her life as a soldier. Even after the war ended and she was discharged from the military, Violet has a habit of using words back from her life as a soldier, saluting, and she also dislikes being defenseless. She also continues to think of herself as a "tool" and believes that it would be appropriate to discard her if she can no longer be used as a weapon. Violet is a persistent and dignified girl, and she is described as someone who is likely to not back away no matter how much others urge her. She has also always been a very determined girl, which is shown when she refused to leave an injured Gilbert behind, even when she had lost both of her arms. She is shown attempting to drag him up a flight of stairs with her teeth before he tells her to stop. Gilbert and Violet had a special bond; she treasures Gilbert very much, which made her want to learn what his words "I love you" truly meant. In order to do so, she became an Auto Memories Doll, a service that writes letters for people who are incapable of writing. Violet initially didn't completely understand other people's feelings and has trouble expressing her own, which is why her actions sometimes come off as eccentric and lacking in tact. She is also aloof, expressionless and is said to have the attitude and the presence of a doll. Despite that, she is polite, careful and deliberate in her actions. However, Violet sometimes comes off as a blunt, honest, and even insensitive girl who isn't afraid to speak her mind when it comes to her job as an Auto Memories Dolls. Violet takes her customers words too literally, formulating their letters in a way that comes off as insulting and straightforward. But Violet actually knows that she is inexperienced in understanding human emotions, which is why she is constantly trying to find ways to improve her empathy. She also does things at her own, hardworking pace, rarely taking any breaks.Episode 2 Through her work as a Doll where she helps people write heartful letters, it gives her an increased knowledge of human emotions which leads her becoming more skilled at writing heart-wrenching letters, and becoming sympathizing and understanding of others, where she is proven to be a good listener and someone always thinks about other peoples happiness.Episode 5 History Back when she was a child, Violet was found on a deserted island alone after Dietfried Bougainvillea and his comrades' ship became stranded. Dietfried was unsure if she had become orphaned or if she had suffered an accident in the sea just like them. Although Dietfried didn't have any intention of doing anything since he was already annoyed, his subordinates approached Violet and attempted to molest her. Before Dietfried was able to stop them, Violet killed them. Terrified by her actions, the remaining soldiers all fled, but Violet continued hunting after them. Dietfried and his remaining underlings then decided to kill her, but before they could act, she had already slaughtered everyone except for him. After that, he was pursued by Violet, but she only followed him around and didn’t even attempt to murder him. Dietfried realized that Violet couldn't talk and couldn't understand words. He also concluded that she was the only inhabitant of that island and that the reason she had killed so many people was simply that she was ordered to do it. Once he understood that, Dietfried did repeated experiments. For example, if he pointed to animals or insects and said "kill," she would immediately do so. This also applied to humans. Despite her inability to speak or understand language except the order to kill, Dietfried brought her home with him. Upon returning, Violet was "given" to Major Gilbert as a gift to commemorate his promotion by Dietfried, who was also an officer in the military, when she was about ten years old. Gilbert thinks that Violet was involved in human trafficking. Gilbert then decided enlisted her on a militant unit that he had been appointed to take overall command of in his promotion to major. It was an ideal place to "raise" the soldier-like girl Violet while keeping her at an arm's distance. She didn't become a member of Gilbert's unit since a girl not old enough to serve would never be allowed. There were also people who deemed it wrong to have children so close. He later got the permission to conduct private experiments at the training grounds as to whether Violet could really be a ‘weapon’ was granted to him. Leidenschaftlich even certified her existence as an armament, not a person, and her "user" was Gilbert. She had no registered name. But even though Gilbert was ordered to treat Violet as a tool with no mercy and compassion, Gilbert was strongly against his brother's cruel behavior towards Violet and instead treated her with kindness. He was also the one who taught her speech, words, and gave her the name "Violet" in hopes that she would grow into a woman as beautiful as the flower. Even though Gilbert wanted to grant her parents to raise her appropriately, he couldn't, since he was scared of her killing someone without his knowledge. He just wanted her to grow as a person, and as she grew up, be able to become something more than a "tool". Violet fought with Gilbert in the war, where she was a valuable asset due to her incredible strength and skills. During an attack during the war, both Gilbert and Violet became heavily injured. Gilbert, who was in a near-death state, told Violet to leave him behind and escape to give her a chance of surviving, which Violet stubbornly refused despite having lost her arms. Gilbert tried to convince her, but upon seeing her determination, he instead told Violet that he wanted her to be free and live happily, not as a tool but as a regular human being, and to find a real home. Before succumbing to his injuries, he confessed that he loved Violet from the bottom of his heart. After recovering from her injuries when the war ended, Violet was taken in by Claudia Hodgins at Gilbert's request and began working at the CH Postal Company as an Auto Memories Doll to understand the meaning behind Gilbert's words.Volume 2, Chapter 2 Relationships *Gilbert Bougainvillea - Gilbert was Violet's major in the army; he was the only person who saw her as normal human being rather than a tool. Violet initially only saw herself as Gilbert's "dog" (which she was told by Dietfried) and his tool. However, she became very attached to him due to him being the first person to show her kindness and compassion. During their first meeting, Gilbert immediately embraced her, such a thing being done to her for the first time in her life. Due to that, Violet felt like she couldn't listen to orders from anyone except for Gilbert, him being the person Violet thought to herself to follow. Gilbert also became a source of strength for her, as she claimed that she would be able to do anything if she had Gilbert's orders. She vowed to be useful since she was his tool and since he needed her. Despite Gilbert fearing her ability to kill at first, Gilbert came to genuinely care for her deeply, and Violet developed a deep respect for him since he kept her by his side; in Violet's world, he was everything to her. She cares for him to the point where she prioritizes his health over her own, to which she is very devoted to him, lives to protect him and will turn violent if he is attacked. Hodgins even claims that she is obsessed with him and receiving orders from him. Violet learned speech, writing and different emotions from Gilbert and the two grew very close during the four years they lived with each other. After the war, Violet thought it would appropriate to throw her away since she had lost her arms and couldn't be "useful" to Gilbert anymore, and she was very lonely without him as she wrote letters to him and constantly tried to find him. She never once cared about her own injuries but only about his well-being. Despite Gilbert's apparent death, his influence has stayed with Violet the whole time, and he is very precious and dear to Violet, which is why she is very determined to learn the meaning behind Gilbert's "I love you." Violet states that she will freely live, leaving her life in the war as a soldier and a weapon behind since that is was what Gilbert had so deeply wished for. *Claudia Hodgins - Violet has a deep respect for Hodgins due to the reason him being a former Lt. Colonel in the army and her boss at the CH Postal Company. At Gilbert's request, Hodgins began watching over Violet after the war and was also the one who picked her up from the hospital and gave her the work at the CH Postal Company. Hodgins claims that she is still useful and could work as a regular human being with Violet thinking otherwise. Violet is grateful for this and asks to work as a Doll. When she starts working at the CH Postal Company, Hodgins supported her despite her frequent mistakes in the beginning and didn't want to fire her when Hodgins was advised to do so by others. With Hodgins' support and guidance, Violet eventually developed into a very talented Doll. Abilities Violet is highly capable and skilled. As a former soldier who was trained from a young age, Violet excelled in combat; she was shown to have high stamina and speed and was proficient in the use of rifles and martial arts. Violet's fighting abilities and strength on the battlefield made her seem more like a "weapon" than a human being.Episode 1 Gallery Anime= Violet Anime.jpg|Violet in the first anime PV. Violet in the military.png|Violet when she was in the military. Gilbert and Violet in the military.png|Gilbert gives Violet her name. Maxresdefault.jpg|Violet fighting during the war. Violet trying to save Gilbert.png|Violet attempting to drag Gilbert up a flight of stairs with her teeth. Violet tears.png|Violet in distress by Gilbert's injuries. Violet and Gilbert injured.png|Gilbert's confession to Violet. Evergarden.jpg|Violet wakes up in the hospital after the war. Ep1.3.png Ep1.13.png olhos.png referencia.png|Violet saluting. Violet2.jpeg|Violet wants to know the meaning behind Gilbert's words. Violet saluting.png|Violet saluting during Dolls training. Violet Episode 3.png Luculia Violet hug.png|Violet and Luculia's hug. Violet's smile.jpg|Violet's smile after Princess Charlotte wedding. Violet (A).png |-| Light Novel= Violet (LN).png|Violet's light novel design. Vol1Chap6.png|Violet and Gilbert in the light novel. Vol1Chap6.1.png|Gilbert giving Violet a brooch. Vol1Chap6.2.png|Violet fighting in the war. Vol1Chap6.3.png|Gilbert and Violet injured during the war. Vol1Chap3.1.jpg|Violet with an axe, confronting Aiden. Vol1Chap4.1.png|Violet smiling, genuinely happy by Leon's confession to her. Vol2Chap7.png|Violet in the second light novel. Vol2Chap2.1.png|Violet sorting letters. Vol2Chap7.1.png|Violet injured. Vol2Chap7.2.png|Violet and Gilbert's reunion. Vol2Chap7.3.jpg|Violet in light novels epilogue. Trivia *Violet was named after a mythological flower goddess by Gilbert. Navigation References zh:薇爾莉特·伊芙加登 Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Auto Memories Dolls